


cake batter

by gullapip



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smooching, bad sex jokes, daken routinely stealing johnny's clothes, of a sort, so he has to buy better ones but then daken steals those too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullapip/pseuds/gullapip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if daken's going to continue breaking into the tower, stealing his things, and eating his food, the least he can do is help bake this freaking cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cake batter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haku23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haku23/gifts).



> for haku who doesn't mind that i haven't read either relevant titles and emotionally declaw daken every time

A five pound sack of flour lands with all the grace of a tiny wrecking ball square in his stomach and Daken barely flinches. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s dusted with flour residue that’s found a happier home on his designer shirt, thank you very much Johnny Storm. Daken stares up at him from the couch, because glaring does nothing in the beaming, unlit face of upbeat Johnny anymore, and waits for an explanation before tearing into him. Figuratively, probably.

 

‘Come help me-!’

 

‘No.’

 

‘But-’

 

‘No.’

 

Johnny rolls his eyes and pulls a container of actually half decent chocolate out of his shopping bag, snatching up the flour bag before Daken finishes rolling it off his stomach onto the floor. 

 

‘Johnny, unless you’re going to eat that off me, I don’t care.’

 

He can tell it’s caught his interest and grins just to be a shit while Johnny explains.

 

‘A cake! I need to bake a cake for Sue’s birthday tonight and the kids were supposed to do it but they disappeared and I need a cake.’

 

‘Buy a cake.’

 

‘Daken!’ Johnny huffs and turns to deposit everything in the kitchen, speaking louder because he knows better than to assume Daken’s going to leave this couch and his book without sufficient motivation. ‘It’s special this way, even if it’s just us making it, and Sue would totally forgive you breaking another door.’

 

‘Your security is terrible.’

 

‘It wouldn’t be if you stopped breaking in and used the front entrance like everybody else. Besides, if you help me get through this in one piece, I’ll buy you something by that designer you love, the one who made my boots!’

 

‘My boots.’

 

The sounds of clattering dishes and paper wrapping pauses while Johnny tries to hear him.

 

‘What?’

 

‘My boots.’

 

‘W- they were a gift. From you. To me.’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘So they’re my boots.’

 

‘No.’

 

‘What- why?’

 

‘Because I’m wearing them.’

 

‘Daken, why do you keep stealing my clothes?’

 

‘That’s a good question, your taste is predominantly terrible.’

 

Johnny comes back out with the most obnoxious flame print apron on and Daken stares up at his looming puppy eyes again, sincerely debating stealing and burning it. There’s a moment of silent conversation before Daken sighs the most dramatic put upon sigh and rolls off the couch to drag his feet into the kitchen. He settles on a counter and finds the chocolate first, technically ‘helping’ in that he’s apparently a backseat baker while Johnny does the actual work.

 

‘You shouldn’t whisk so hard, you’ll ruin the cream.’

 

‘I’ll ruin your cream!’

 

‘I’d rather you eat it.’

 

Getting Johnny hot and bothered in more ways than one is most of the fun, plus the chocolate is a fair quality and the flour dusted off his shirt fairly easy.

 

‘Don’t burn yourself. Can you get burnt-? Ooh, guess you can.’

 

‘Damn it! I will burn you, I swear.’

 

‘Is that a promise?’

 

Johnny tries to frown at him with his hand under the faucet and the cake cooling between them, but it’s a lost cause against Daken’s shit-eating grin. He does manage to get the cake frosted before Daken gets bored, and wraps fingers around Johnny’s forearm, twisting to face him. There’s a dab of frosting on the inside of wrist and Daken wants it, so he licks it off and take his time, hearing the beep beep click of the lock to the living area in the middle distance. He lets go when he hears footsteps approaching and leans back on his hands, licking his lips with Johnny pouting at him, free hand gripping Daken’s thigh up until he hears Sue in the living room and jumps back with a red face. Daken just cackles, flicking a little loose flour back at Johnny when some lands on his knee, until he sees his other leg and the partial handprint left in frosting on the new leather.

 

‘ _Johnny_! I am gonna-’

 

‘Tear me a new one? Is that a promise?’

  
Daken growls out a reply, a sincere toss up between approval and anger, and yanks him in for more of a clacking meeting of faces than a kiss, just to see Johnny squawk and jump away when Ben bursts in and immediately begins gagging, the kids not far behind with arms full of party supplies.


End file.
